


Крутая девчонка

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьные подоконники узкие и неудобные, Саеко все время соскальзывает и снова подтягивается, опирается на плечи Акитеру, смеется неловко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крутая девчонка

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Школьные подоконники узкие и неудобные, Саеко все время соскальзывает и снова подтягивается, опирается на плечи Акитеру, смеется неловко. Где-то этажом ниже громко топают, и Акитеру вздрагивает каждый раз, боясь, что люди поднимутся и сюда. И тогда он сгорит от стыда окончательно. Хотя кажется, куда уж больше.

За окнами уже темно, и прохладный весенний ветер задувает сквозь старые рассохшиеся ставни.

Юбка Саеко задралась, а гетра на левой икре съехала вниз. Акитеру ведет пальцами по голым ногам, оглаживает острые коленки, забирается чуть выше.

— Щекотно, — шепчет Саеко и утыкается носом ему в плечо, обжигая кожу дыханием сквозь ткань рубашки.

Акитеру краснеет, подхватывает Саеко под бедра, снова усаживая на подоконник. Вжимается пахом ей между ног и удивляется, откуда взял в себе столько смелости. Наверное, собирал по капле весь последний год, бросая взгляды на самую крутую девчонку в классе. Наблюдая исподтишка, как она застирывает в умывальнике испачканную форму, как валяется на траве за спортзалом, прогуливая дополнительные занятия. Как посасывает из трубочки кислый апельсиновый сок.

Саеко казалась ему недостижимой, слишком классной для него. Но он все равно признался, за пару недель до выпуска, когда стало уже нечего терять. Она сперва будто растерялась, но потом улыбнулась широко и обезоруживающе, положила руку ему на плечи, игриво толкая бедром, и ответила: «Почему бы и нет».

Теперь он мог касаться ее сколько угодно, целовать в губы, зарываться в короткие жесткие волосы, пахнущие смородиновым шампунем.

— Мы не торопимся, а? — ухмыляется она, когда Акитеру широко лижет ей шею. Под языком бьется жилка, и он считает про себя каждый удар.

Саеко урчит от удовольствия, откидывает голову назад, стукаясь о деревянную раму, и ворчит: «А, к черту», обхватывая Акитеру ногами за талию.

Внутри все скручивается и распускается снова, удовольствие тягучее, жадное заполняет его, выталкивает прочь из головы все сомнения и страхи.

Он скользит пальцами по бедру, сдвигает в сторону трусики, чувствуя, что ткань совсем мокрая. И забывает, как дышать, замирает, боясь пошевелиться. Саеко подается вперед сама. Он гладит клитор, спускается ниже, вводит один палец внутрь только наполовину, наслаждаясь горячей влагой. Саеко стонет тихонько и прижимается к нему ближе, мажет губами по подбородку, щеке, прикусывает мочку уха.

Акитеру водит по кругу, неловко, пытается определить, с какой силой и где коснуться, чтобы было хорошо. Чтобы Саеко опять простонала, чтобы вся обмякла в его руках, поддалась.

У него самого уже стоит так, что ткань школьных брюк натягивается, готовая треснуть в любой момент. Саеко скользит ногой ему по пояснице, по бедру, улыбается и хитро смотрит из-под полуопущенных век.

— Аки, — спрашивает она, — хочешь, я буду называть тебя Аки-кун?

Да хоть премьер-министром Японии, думает Акитеру.

Саеко не дожидается ответа и тянет руки, путается пальцами в ширинке Акитеру, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови и высунув кончик языка. Она выдыхает, и Акитеру целует ее переносицу, собирая губами еле заметные веснушки.

Он чувствует, что много ему не надо. Если только Саеко приспустит трусы, обхватит его член ладонью, он кончит сразу же и даже не устыдится по этому поводу — ожидание близости было слишком долгим.

Акитеру жмурится до мутных пятен под веками, толкается языком во влажный податливый рот. Ругается мысленно на чертов подоконник, который такой узкий и такой неудобный.

На лестнице кто-то громко смеется, и Саеко вскидывается, выкручивается из его объятий, судорожно поправляя одежду. Ее щеки горят, а волосы взлохмачены. Акитеру застегивает ширинку, которая никак не поддается из-за стояка. И успевает в последний момент, когда из-за угла появляется шумная гогочущая компания. Они тормозят и смотрят на них, конечно, все понимая.

Саеко хватает его за руку и дергает за собой. Идет быстрым шагом прямо им навстречу, увлекая и Акитеру тоже. Уверенная и невозмутимая. Но он видит, как дрожат ее плечи под формой. Чувствует, как заходится пульс на запястье.

И даже так она остается для него самой крутой девчонкой.


End file.
